Death (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Death is the Primordial being of Death and Pale Horseman of the Apocalypse. He is the father of all Reapers and maintains all the afterlife for deceased souls. he is the fifth Primordial Being to come into existence. Biography Death is the fifth oldest of his siblings, right after Goddess and is his older sister's polar opposite. He enjoyed the company of his two brothers and two sisters. He watched as God created all of existence and was amused at the idea of there being life. He watched as both God and his Archangels fight off against The Darkness and stayed out of it just like Chaos and Goddess. After Amara was sealed away, God created the Leviathan and he found them personally entertaining. He witnessed the Archangels and Higher Angels fight the Leviathans and lock them away in Purgatory. After that, God created everything else. Death took a personal interest in the Seraphim, Azrael as the angel took care of souls. He offered the angel to work under him and Azrael agreed. Death augmented and converted the angel into the Primordial Reaper, a Necromancer. Death later created The Veil and his children, the Reapers to guide all souls to their respective afterlives. He assigned Azrael to take his place whenever he was unable to fulfill his position. Offspring Spiritual Children * Necromancers: Death's first and oldest reapers, the Necromancers. They are meant to take charge when he's not around. Sometimes they are often referred as Death. They lead their younger siblings as well. * Reapers: Death created multitude of Reapers throughout creation for the sole purpose of guiding souls to their respective afterlives. Equipment * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death is capable of killing anything in existence. When it strikes at any living being, it will erase everything of their existence from body to soul, leaving nothing behind but dust. On a Primordial Being, it will only destroy their physical forms and have them take time to reform. Powers and Abilities * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first individuals in existence, Death is immensely power and holds an extreme amount of astronomic powers. Death claims he will one day reap God when everything ends and dies. He was unafraid or for the lack of a better term, bored at a Castiel with the power of 30-40 millions of souls attempting to challenge the Grim Reaper. Cassandra, who was a child at the time when she first met the Pale Horseman felt like a bug compared to his power. Lucifer required to bind Death, in order to control him. ** Creation: While Death does not create much, he created Necromancers, Reapers, and the Veil. He doesn't create anything else besides that. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Death has knowledge of all of creation, beings, objects, locations, magic spells/rituals. He is far more wiser than beings such as the Archangels. He witnessed many events * Immortality: Death came into existence from the very beginning of existence as he is one of the first beings, along with Chaos, The Darkness, God, and Goddess. He is over eons old and will continue to exist until the end of times, so Creation may be reborn. Death stated that he is so old, that the Milky Way was barely out of its diapers. Death has claimed that despite living for so long, he has forgotten who was older, God or him, but in reality he came into existence right after him, so technically he is younger than God, but older than Goddess. * Necrokinesis: As the embodiment of all death, Death can kill any living being in existence. Death can use his powers to the point of where anyone that he touches or someone touches him will die instantly. In his presence in a certain location, anyone can die as well. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Death cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. No weapon or being is capable of harming or killing Death. Only weapons on the same level as the Archangel's Personal Weaponry, Cassandra Masters, Shards, Demiurges, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims can moderately harm him. A another Primordial Being is capable of inflicting harm * Power Augmentation: Death increased all of Azrael's powers and abilities to match that of those of an Archangel Level Entity, including converting the Seraphim into a Necromancer. * Resurrection: Death is capable of restoring any individual in existence back to life, no matter how they died or where they go, he can bring them back, however he does not do this so often as it disrupts the Natural Order. * Teleportation: Death can teleport anywhere in all of existence as his power has no limit. * Weather Manipulation: When Death was summoned by Lucifer, he was commanded to generate hurricanes, floods, and other natural disasters during the apocalypse. In his mere presence he can cause gray clouds and thunderstorms. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's own personal weapon can destroy his body, however it will not kill him as it would simply take him a long time to restore his body. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Being such as Cassandra, Shards, Demiurges, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims can only harm Death significantly, but cannot do anymore than that. * Natural Order: Like God and Oblivion, Death cannot interfere with creation too many times. Resurrecting people would cause a domino effect, resulting in people, who are not destine to die yet will die immediately. Death cannot intervene a fight between two Primordial Beings who are opposite concepts. Destroying Beings * Goddess/Mandatory Existence: If either Goddess/Life or Death dies, both will fade away are they are dependent on each other to balance both concept existence. Everything that they've created is tied to their life, so if the two Primordials vanish then everything will vanish along with them. * Primordial Entities: Only another Primordial Being such as God, Goddess, The Darkness, and Chaos can challenge Death equally. When two Primordial Beings clash, they are unable to overwhelm, weaken, or outmatch and will prolong for a long period of time. * Primordial Beings with Assistance: Like God and The Darkness, in order to defeat Death or at least outmatch him, a Primordial Being requires assistance from beings on the level of an Archangel or higher. It would not be easy as even with four Archangels together aiding God against his sister barely broke the stalemate to seal her away. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Reapers Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies